雨のように見えたLooks Like Rain
by Se Reveiller
Summary: It was raining. It always seemed to rain nowadays…since he came anyways. Being a teenager was always full of angst especially when you find romance. A SessxKag story
1. Chapter 1

**雨のように見えた**

**(Looks like Rain)**

Summary: It was raining. It always seemed to rain nowadays…since he came anyways.

Being a teenager was always full of angst especially when you find romance. An SessxKag story

_It was raining. It always seemed to rain nowadays…since he came anyways. _

**I : ****彼及び****I**

It was raining, and I forgot my umbrella. '**Idiot'** was all I said over in my mind while standing next to the bus stop. I suddenly felt a tap over my shoulder. I spun around quickly.

A boy a year older than me wearing the boy's uniform for my school. He had short dark hair and blue yes that churned with an unidentifiable emotion. I kept staring at his eyes and never broke contact with mine either. We stood there in the rain staring at each other no sounds, no cars, and no people. Just…us.

He looked away suddenly and the spell as broken.

"What time does the next bus get here?" he said.

I noticed he too did not have an umbrella.

"7:15." Was all I said.

I could feel his eyes on me when I turned away to look down the street to look for the bus.

I'm only sixteen years old, and I have no idea what to with my life.

I have the shittiest car, a Daewoo, who ever heard of a Daewoo! I live with my mother, brother and grandfather in a small apartment with only one bathroom, yeah I know. I live eight blocks from the nearest bus stop to my school and only have enough for going and coming back, sometimes I think of never coming home.

Often I think about leaving this town and not saying goodbye.

I want to think that I have something just waiting for me beyond here, far…far…away.

I almost left once but once the bus actually came I…couldn't, not alone anyway.

I-

"What time is it?"

"Huh?" I said dumbly.

"What-time-is-it." He said sharply.

I narrowed my eyes at that turning around and glancing at my watch at the same time.

"7:06" I said and he nodded curtly and we fell into a comfortable silence. I felt at ease.

I giggled a little bit.

At ease, next to a stranger.

I sneezed suddenly.

"Bless." He said handing me a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Thanks." I said sniffling as I took it gratefully.

I blew my nose in it.

I doubt he wants it now.

I wiped my nose and pushed the hanky into the abyss which I called a pocket.

The rain hadn't lightened-up once since I was here at 6:45.

I stared up defiantly at it as if I could stop it, as if I could fight it, as if I could, I know I can't.

I hate it, things I can't control. I hate the rain. I hate a lot of things, does that make me hateful?

"The rain," he said "you hate it, do you not?"

I looked at him again. He was a serious looking boy for around seventeen. I chuckled. He was as pale as death and I like that.

"I do." I said giving his question justice.

His lip twitched moving into a faint touch of smile.

It was strange.

A smile does not fit him, yet I want it to be there.

"I like the rain." He said staring into the sky.

He looked so pretty.

Suddenly I think I like the rain too.

End Introduction.

Sry its short people but I anted you guys to get a feel to how kagome's personality would be like and set the tone for this story.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Yay! Next chapter!_

* * *

**雨のように見えた ****(Looks like Rain)

* * *

**

**II : ****退屈が私を****つかまえれば

* * *

**

When we finally got on the bus, ironically we had no other seats except next to each other.

He stared ahead into nothingness while I stared somewhat absent minded at, not out, the window.

He was rather silent.

He hadn't said anything other than ask what time the earliest bus comes after school.

Personally I think I enjoyed relishing the silence. I don't enjoy talking often, maybe because I don't speak to people often. I'm not the social outcast, nor am the girl whom everybody knows, I'm just me.

I just happen to be there.

The bus jerked to a stop suddenly.

Idiot bus driver drove a good 20 feet from the bus stop.

Nice going, **_you ass_**.

I stood up exiting at the far end of the bus the boy in front of me of course.

* * *

My school wasn't anything special, at least to me. 

Roughly it had around 2500 students and the average for in coming freshmen was about 500 kids. Of course it was like any other high school social wise: geeks, jocks, cheerleaders the works.

Luckily I fit nowhere in that system.

It was a large school, a gigantic school, a top notch school.

It was one of the top high schools around and it cost an arm and a leg to get here.

So this is the part where you wonder how little ole' Kagome got here, _Scholarship_.

I got an academic scholarship, for all subjects. Aren't I smart! I say this smiling through gritted teeth.

A lot of people say 'scholarship' and dance around the syllables in the word. I don't, I twitch.

**_Why?_**

Because of this people expect more of me. The teachers label me, the smart kid who could do better if she wants to. But guess what I don't. I don't want to be this super smart girl who is loved by teachers and staff alike yet hated by the other 2499 students.

I stared down at my watch as I went through the entrance doors.

I went left and he went right, he was heading the wrong way, since he was going to the office.

I worked my lips into a frown.

Why was I so concerned? When did I care?

I didn't care. At least I don't think I do.

Either way I called out to him. "Hey! Guy!"

I sounded like an idiot yet you still turned around to look at me.

"You're heading the wrong way if you're going to the office." I said.

You looked at me, staring intensely.

Looking back now I think you knew exactly where you were going.

But you just walked towards me and said, "I see."

I offered to take you to office and you nodded.

I smiled slightly.

And we walked together down the horribly painted, brown and orange halls of Murasaki High.

In some ways, secret ways, we held each other's hand.

You're just a stranger who showed up in rain at the bus stop.

* * *

When we finally reached the office the first comment I heard was, "Goodness me! You guys are soaked!" 

An annoying little thing the secretary was. She wore a button on her yellow and burgundy sweater, that had one to many grease stains by the way, that said smile because God loves you. And her name was Alberta Lackmorsey, our school secretary! Isn't that great!

…. ..Yeah…._**feel**_ the enthusiasm…..

I'm notTohru Honda, as much as I love her as a character, I hate her as well.

You could say I'm jealous of her happiness, which I am not.

But the truth is that I hate people all happy smiley like.

"You must be the new student!" said Alberta. "What's your name?"

"Sesshomaru Inu-Taishio." So the newbie has a name.

"Oh I see…I'm sorry about your father." She said.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes when the secretary turned around.

Some thing told me to leave, but curiosity got the better of me.

The secretary spun around in her chair having retrieved a paper of sort from the monster of mess that had a sticky note on it labeled "Inu-Taishio schedule."

"I have your schedule and Kagome here will show you around!" She shoved the paper into his hands and got up from her chair to shoo us out the office.

"Let me see your schedule." It was a command not a request.

I didn't want to help and he didn't want me to either but we both knew that he needed.

"**Period A-Astronomy**

**Period B- French 3** Hmm… So you speak zee French?" I said slyly then going back to reading the paper before he could raise an eyebrow.

"**Period C – Trigonometry 2**

**Period D – Workshop**

**Period E – Lunch Recess**

**Period F – Literature**……. And then…you have all my classes…Your schedule is a duplicate of my own, except I take German." I said.

He took he paper from my hands.

"You know where your locker is right?" I said.

"I do." He said.

"Well...just stick with me. The teacher will give you the books for the classes."

We fell into silence, we do that a lot don't we?

I like looking at you, Sesshomaru, I want to find words

"I'm not much for talk….so meet me here in twenty minutes?"

"Cela fera la belle femme." He said turning away.

"I warten!" I yelled out after him. "I'll… be waiting." Like I always do.

* * *

People pushed past us as we worked our way towards of fist class, Astronomy. 

Our teacher is an ass, Mr. Mikage.

He was short bald and had this high voice that defined the sound of nails scratching the wall.

I hadn't been looking where I was going and _'BAM!'_

I slammed into the jock/ pretentious asshole, Kouga.

Unfortunately Newton's law of motion was against me and I fell to the ground.

"Oh Kagome I'm so sorry I hadn't seen your there." He said yanking me to feet.

"So when can I expect you to say you'll go to prom with me?" he said pulling me into a hug which was unwanted.

Kouga **equals** Annoyance

Yes this is everyday life of my sad, Die gleiche alte Geschichte...

He wasn't letting go, so I would make him.

I cracked my knuckles, getting ready to break his nose.

"I believe she wishes to be released."

Kouga let go and at that moment I named Sesshomaru the new savior of man.

"And who are you." It was a command to know.

I think that's why I despise this guy, Kouga. He never can just relax in silence. I'm very laid back most of the time. Kouga's in track and I just relax. Did I mention Kouga was annoying?

I would have been shocked at his answer, but Kouga's face was too priceless.

"Her boyfriend." Sesshomaru said bluntly.

I could've sworn that day there was seriousness behind your somewhat cold eyes.

And I liked that.

Just like how I likedhowyou lookedin the rain.

* * *

End Chapter. 

How was it?

Oh does anybody know the most major cons coming up?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inu-Yasha

Her Y'all go the next chapter, I hope you all love it and praise it! Lots of "drama" and action! And Gothy! Sango and an OCD! Miroku (For those who actually know someone with OCD (or Obsessive Compulsive Disorder ) I'm sorry if this offends you...

* * *

**III : Puisque Je Le dis**

* * *

Kouga's face looked like a cross between an old lady and a prune. His eyes had narrowed considerably and his lips pursed while his forehead aged forty years to the future. 

Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly lit in amusement and I decided I would join the fun.

"We've been seeing each other for a while now." I said linking my arm with Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru glanced briefly at me catching my eyes and letting me play the game.

"I see." said Kouga in an almost inaudible voice.

It was cruel but he's been a bother since seventh grade. All I said was "hi" and since then I've been stalked and received the "hugs". Bleh! I know I'm cruel at times but look at me I'm the victim!

A crowd gathered about us, and I wondered where the hell these people came from, but this is my life so who knows.

"C'mon Kagome we'll see Kouga at lunch." Sesshomaru said pulling me along with him.

I decided to drop the gasoline while there was fire.

"Of course_ my love_." I would'vesaid thisbut this guy was gorgeous! And this was probably the only time I'd get with someone like this so I'd use it well……..

Oh! Who am I kidding! I just like seeing Kouga suffer.

**

* * *

**I used to take religion my first year, but I couldn't stand how everything that was in the book contradicted itself so I quit. 

I also used to take Spanish, but everybody took Spanish so I quit.

I used to dance, but I looked too girly so I quit.

I'm sure you all see a pattern here. There were only too things I continuously stuck with: Track and History.

Track because (as stupid as this may sound) I like the wind in my hair.

History because I just do.

Anyways I found my self in a bit of pinch when we finally got to Astronomy.

There were only five reasons why:

**1. My hand was somehow linked with Sesshomaru's **

**2. I was smiling **

**3. Sesshomaru was new and gorgeous**

**4. My half-cousin Kikyo was there **

**5. She's a bitch**

Whispers that people thought I-

I glanced at Sesshomaru

-we couldn't hear.

The teacher, Ms. Zidane (yep Final Fantasy obsession creepy isn't it) was pretty cool and sat us next to each other and shot us a wink.

Unlike most of the teachers she had crazy platinum blonde hair along with brown eyes and the black homemade Sephieroth trench coat that she was never without. Yep she was a weirdo, a fun one though.

Sesshomaru sat to my right and was forced to share a text book with me under circumstances.

Not even a minute after I settled in I was greeted by a note slapping my forehead.

I looked around Kikyo ginned at me; her perfect white teeth gleamed as tough they were the sun.

Oh how I hate the sun.

I growled slightly my face turned tight.

Sesshomaru noticed and looked at me there was no concern in his face and his eyes were kind of blank.

I shook my hand at him and opened the note.

"_He's going to be mine."_ It said.

I crumpled it before Sesshomaru could see it.

I tossed it over my shoulder once Ms. Zidane turned around.

I ripped out a page of my note book and quickly wrote back.

"**Go ahead and try bitch."**

My penmanship was far from perfect but eligible.

I threw it back to her it landed in her perfect hair.

She snatched from her head and glared at me.

She read it quickly and her red painted nails tightened on the paper while I bit leisurely on my black ones.

She looked at me.

I looked at her.

She narrowed her eyes.

And I flipped her the bird they waved at her with it.

I leaned back in my chair looking haughty and cool.

I almost fell out of my chair when-

"What are you doing?"

I was startled.

My chair rocked forward and leaned back tipping back until Sesshomaru shoved it back where it should be.

I stared at him my hand clutching my chest at my near death experience.

I breathed dramatically, "I almost…ha….died…….there."

He smirked at me and placed a hand on my led.

"I would've missed you if you died."

He leaned forward and I moved to meet him.

Our lips started to touch and-

"Ms.Higarashi and Mr.Inu-Taishio wouldn't this be more appropriate a home?" said Ms. Zidane coolly and smirked pointedly.

We broke apart my face was tinted pink while Sesshomaru looked and laid back.

Oh how I envy him.

* * *

I don't feel like ranting about the next periods so I'll jump onto lunch.

* * *

I usually sit with two other people (Three now if you add Sesshomaru). A Gothic girl named Sango, and a boy who has asked every girl (not including the older teachers) to bear his child, Miroku. 

Miroku was a pervert; Groper expertise though Miroku was often in the nurse's office and absent a lot.

There were rumors speculating around these absences, personally I feel if he wanted people to know we would've known., but no one knew other than the nurse herself, me, and Sango.

He had OCD.

He'd always count, for as long as I can remember the number of tiles when he walked to his house, he'd always count his papers when we were in home room.

He had all sorts of other "rituals" like counting his pens and pencils, and touching the desk when he exited the classroom, if he didn't he'd shake uncontrollably, it wasn't always a seizer but he usually collapse once people left.

He'd get the help for it if his family could afford it.

Sango wrote poetry, refused to wear the uniform, and took Language with me so we spoke in German about people.

Sango comes from a predominantly rich family, apparently her father was a well know entrepreneur in France so he became rich, few knew this though.

Who would've guessed?

Sango has 22 piercings I dare not say where some of these are, by the way Sango says she has twenty-two because that how old she was going to be when she was going to commit suicide.

She claimed her "end" would be glorious. Something dramatic, with Slipknot's "Vermillion" playing on loop in he background..

Oh btw the two are unceremoniously in love with each other but too chicken to fess up to it, so you can already see how awkward it must be for me.

Going back on topic as most of us may know finding a lunch table on the first day especially as a transfer student is difficult. People often didn't welcome you with open arms to their table.

Unlike most people; Me, Sango, and Miroku named our table.

**"Il Diavolo Della Bellezza Di Perverse"** (It's Italian and no one here speaks Italian so yeah…) or "**The Perverse Beauty's Devil"**

We weren't exactly the most popular people in the entire school. So now you must be wondering how our round table meant for four turned into a around table meant for fifteen!

You see the cost of beauty is …… suffering. So now I suffer because of Sesshomaru's beauty.

Everyone (The "Popular People") wanted sit with Sesshomaru and had swarmed our table.

At the moment my dearest relative Kikyo was peaking to me.

"-and I told her to shut up because her mother works in a Deli! I mean seriously if I-" she went on until Sango cut in.

"Wasn't a real bitch?" Sango said.

Everyone snickered at Sango who was shortening her nails with her Swiss army knife.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed.

"And this is coming from wonder dyke here?" she said to Sango.

I decide to chime in.

"And this coming from the girl who makes ten dollars a night as a hooker." I said to Kikyo.

Kikyo growled and Sesshomaru ate his food in a dignified manor.

Miroku sighed and shook his head.

"Shut up Kagome at least my father didn't just up and disappear!" She yelled out standing.

I stood up turning to her.

"You bitch; at least I have the decency to leave other out of this." I said.

My father was always a touchy subject when outsiders mentioned him.

"Your father was a lousy good for nothing, and you are the bastard child an d your whore of a mother parted her legs for the son of the bitch twice –"

I cut her off with a hard right hook.

1. I don't play that slapping game. You want to fight? Then we settle this fist fighting not playing "Patty Cake"

2. Don't say shit about my mother, I don't like when people bring up my family especially, when you insult my mother

She fell to the floor stumbling over her chair.

People turned to stare with hungry eyes; Animals, nosey little squirrels.

She began to pull herself together and began to advance on her stepping over the chair.

I was just about to kick her when I was pulled against a muscled chest.

"You act like a lady even your family acts like a low-class wench."

I looked up the voice was youthful.

I looked up.

"Inu-Yasha?"

* * *

**Yay! Let's get this cow mooing!**

**Btw Netherlands? That's a bit to pricy for me at the moment. I needs to gets a good paying job!**

**I'm going to the Animenext now though…..**

**Ehehhehheh!**

**Review plz!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : **I LIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 4: And She Dances Alone at Night**

* * *

I'm not one for Love or Romance but what happened next was like a cheesy love novel.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows and InuYasha swept me into his arms, you know all dramatic like.

If I could truly describe the moment it was like this:

His hand grabbed her own, as he lovingly stroked her cheek. She leaned in loving the bliss a single stroke of his hand gave her.

"InuYasha- " he pressed a finger to her lips willing her to be silent.

"Shh…..Enjoy this moment." He pressed his body against hers he hair spilling out gently like black silk.

"Kagome I-"

And then this is where the moment died.

-Noticed you're not fat anymore."

Silence.

Silence.

"THE FUCK!!!!!"

Yes that was me.

"Yeah, you were real chubby." He squatted down a bit.

"You have nicer legs know." He ran a hand up my thigh.

I screamed then kicked him.

And this is InuYasha, my childhood friend. Shows up out of nowhere and leaves behind a dust of wind. You were always the one breaking my heart.

* * *

I'd say what else happened but nothing else did.

InuYasha just said he's going here now, and it was just like old times plus one extra special somebody.

* * *

The next few days dragged on like a never ending snow day.

You know how you have to dig a path from you house allllllllllllll the way to friggin' sidewalk. You just want to hit all the kids who run by screaming, "YAAYYY NO SCHOOL". God I hate children on snow days, I really do.

Getting back to the point the days were also awkward.

There was also this tense silence like two people about to get a divorce.

And then it happened at lunch.

InuYasha just exploded.

"GOD! I'm SICK OF THIS!"

Sesshomaru snickered.

"And you know what; you need to go to hell."

"Sesshomaru just ignore him." I piped on.

"No, no, no Kagome if he's not going to MOTHER FUCKIN' SAY IT, I will."

Ah Drama how a loathe you.

"Don't act like we're strangers you asshole, I went along with that for far too long." InuYasha finished.

"Figures only you would cause a scene. Only you, my idiot **half** brother."

I scrunched up my face, Sango's juice spilled from her mouth, and Miroku looked up from his tray.

"You're and asshole you know that-"

"You've informed me that already."

"Who do you think you are-"

"A superior individual."

"You know what-"

"I'm an asshole?"

"You Son of a-"

"Woman."

"You cut that out before-"

"I kill you?"

This could've went on for lord knows how long. Thankfully I'm bitchy enough to say something.

"SHUT UP!!!"

I could feel everyone staring at me.

"Could guys do this another time? I can't even enjoy my food! Mother friggin'!"

Most of you guys know by now I didn't really say "friggin'".

"GOD! I'm going to enjoy my lunch period on the roof if want to join when you've finally shut up, I won't mind company."

Kouga moved to say something as I made my dramatic exit.

"NOT a word."

And he was silent.

They never did come up to the roof.

InuYasha … You were always the one breaking my heart.

* * *

When school ended I went to the park. It was foggy again and today had totally sucked.

I was on that spinning thing; you that one where you run around then jump on and get dizzy.

I leaned against the bar allow the spinning motion take my stomach on a journey.

I frowned , I had stopped.

"You can discover more about a person in an hour of play than in a year of conversation."

I smirked, Plato, only Sesshomaru.

"Philosophy is the highest music." I said.

"Music is the movement of sound to reach the soul for the education of its virtue." He said to me.

I laughed loudly.

"You're the only one I know who would romance a girl with Plato. You sound like a poet!" I continued laughing until he took my and gripped it tightly.

"At the touch of love everyone becomes a poet." His eyes were narrowed giving him this sexy look.

"I see and say this to you: 'Love is a serious mental disease.'"

"Then allow me to befall it." And he kissed me with passion and this raw sense of …….I don't know. Sensuality? Anyways it was good.

"Love is the joy of the good, the wonder of the wise, the amazement of the Gods."

And then he left me there alone in fog.

I looked at the sky, the fog cleared up and the was shining.

I closed my eyes.

Raindrop.

A sun shower.

I'll get wet.

* * *

**A/N :** O.O Long Overdue! I know TT forgiveness in the form of reviews?

It's almost Christmas? You know what that means?

A ROMANTIC CHRISTMASSY CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!

Is anyone else annoyed with the constant playing of Christmas music?

Till then.


End file.
